habimakeoverfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperPoke! Pets Lite
SuperPoke! Pets Lite, also known as SPP Lite, is an app provided by Slide/Google that lets you view a copy of an SPP Habitat which you have downloaded from your SuperPoke! Pets home page or which you have obtained from a friend. SPP Lite allows you to view the habitat with its animations, if there are any, and also allows a certain amount of interaction. You can do the four caretaking actions on your pet and watch it eat when you feed it, laugh when you tickle it, get scrubbed when you clean it, and throw a ball when you play with it. Unlike in the actual game, you don't get points or coins for caretaking but you are still able to view the animations. Interactive items can be clicked and will do actions and make sounds as they usually do. The snapshot function in SPP Lite will save a snapshot either at the regular resolution of 785 by 300 pixels or at the HD (high definition) resolution of 2880 by 1100 pixels. These are saved in PNG format, with much higher quality than the online snapshots which are compressed JPG files. Installation Installation errors *'File is damaged' error: See installer file is damaged error on Adobe AIR. *The computer repeatedly asks you to agree to the license agreement but will not install the app. See http://forums.adobe.com/message/4180108 You can also try to install manually, using the instructions that follow. Manual installation In most cases, clicking the SPP Lite button on SPP.com would have automatically made sure that you had Adobe AIR, and that your version of Adobe AIR was new enough. If it is not installed or not up to date, the button would have prompted you to get the new version automatically. Since SPP is now offline this will not work anymore, but you can manually install it in two steps #If you have already installed Habi Makeover, you will have Adobe AIR on your computer, otherwise you need to get the latest version of Adobe AIR at http://get.adobe.com/air and install that. If your computer does not meet the requirements for the latest Adobe AIR reuntime version, you can find previous versions of the runtime at http://kb2.adobe.com/cps/853/cpsid_85304.html. For example OS X 10.4 Tiger or 10.5 Leopard on an Intel processor can use AIR v2.7, and Windows 2000 and Power PC processors on a Mac can use AIR v1.5). SPP Lite requires AIR v1.5 or higher. Habi Makeover requires AIR v2.7 or higher. #After Adobe AIR is installed, you can also manually get the SPP Lite installer file. To install, right-click this installer file link: http://www.habimakeover.com/downloads/spplite.air, then download and save the installer somewhere you can find it. Your desktop would be a good choice. After it is saved, go to the file you just saved and double-click it. This will start the installation process. Limitations In the announcement of SPP Lite, several limitations were mentioned. Some of these turned out not to be entirely accurate. For more details, see the main article. #Multi-room habitats will show up, but you need to decorate and import each room one at a time. #There are some items, which we call stateful items which may not show up. This includes the Growables and Trainable items. #A handful of sticky items may not display correctly. (This includes some old clothing accessories.) #Evolving items will only show the last phase of their evolution. An example of this is the Evolving Dutch Frog Habitat. #Holiday items such as the Quest Easter Baskets, Valentine's Hearts and Trick or Treat baskets may not show up. #Clickable items will not show. This includes Tickle Me items as well as Garden Planters. Bugs Players have noticed a few bugs in SPP Lite, some of which were corrected in a second version. Version 1.01, September 19, 2011 The original version of SPP Lite, version 1.01, released in September, 2011, had a few bugs which were corrected in version 1.02: *Many of the Tickle Me items did not show up, as well as some other items. In version 1.02 Tickle Me items do appear. *Pets always appeared in the middle of the habitat. This was a problem with garden habitats in which the pet had not been moved from its default side position. In version 1.02, pets appear at the side in most garden habitats. *Some Old Accessories appeared stretched vertically when they appeared on new-style pets so that hats covered the whole face of the pet. Version 1.02, October 3, 2011 Version 1.02 was released on October 3, 2011, and can be installed the same way as version 1.01, using the SPP Lite sheep icon below your habitat on your SPP.com home page. Administrator Nicole advised uninstalling the orginal version first, but it seems to work perfectly just doing an update. *Old Accessories that appeared to be stretched vertically on new-style pets in SPP Lite v1.01 look better in v1.02, but other Old Accessories appear compressed vertically, with the result that some hats appear to be floating in space above the head of the pet. See also: Old Accessories. **Changing the pet to a Classic-style pet is a workaround, although it means that the pet cannot be wearing Clothing, since it is exclusively for new-style pets. *Loading a new habitat into SPP Lite without closing it down first does not erase the sounds from earlier habitats. You will hear both the old sounds and any new sounds after loading a new habitat. **Closing SPP Lite and loading the habitat again is a workaround. *Loading a habitat with a Classic pet into SPP Lite without closing it down first when there is already a habitat with a Classic pet displayed will cause any Old Accessories in the new habitat to be invisible. **Closing SPP Lite and loading the habitat again is a workaround. *Buddy items, in most cases, cannot be displayed at all in SPP Lite. This is more of a limitation than a bug, but the fact that Buddy items may prevent the entire habitat from being displayed at all is a problem. **The workaround is to remove Buddy items that cause the problem before attempting to download the habitat. Habi Makeover can extract items from a habitat (including the problematic Buddy items) even if there are Buddy items that prevent it from being displayed. *There are a few habitats that crash SPP Lite as the Buddy items do. The ones that are known are the following: **Stage of Petcademy Award **Parisian Night Terrace **Enchanted Mushroom Forest Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials